


Freedom

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [12]
Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Missing Scene, Torture, What-If, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never wanted this,” Mike spits blood, his jaw is on fire it hurts to even breathe let alone talk but he needs to, has to say it. </p>
<p>Joe has captured Mike and Max, the outcome isn't ideal for anyone but Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of my august fic challenge, the prompt for this one was 'Mike Weston + I never wanted this'. AU kind of a what-if.

“I’m just giving you what you wanted,” Joe massages his knuckles and inspects the bruising that is starting; it had been one hell of a punch.

“I never wanted this,” Mike spits blood, his jaw is on fire it hurts to even breathe let alone talk but he needs to, has to say it. 

“Oh poor Mikey,” Joe circles him like a wolf looking for weakness, waiting for the opportune moment to strike, “This is exactly what you asked for,” he pets Mike’s hair like he would a dog. 

Mike jerks his head away from Joe’s hand but Joe tuts and clutches at Mike’s hair, Mike can feel the strands separating from his scalp, he stills. The rope around his wrists stings, slick with his own blood. 

“You said you wanted her free, or free from me, I think were your exact words,” Joe inclines his head towards the body on the other side of the room, “She is free from me now, in death she has freedom,”

Tears slide down Mike’s cheeks as he finally looks at the body, Max was so pretty, she didn’t deserve this, he hoped Ryan never saw her like this. It would kill him. 

“And what about me?” his voice is hoarse; the throb of his jaw makes him wince.

“Oh I have plans for you Mikey, don’t you worry, you won’t be joining Max just yet,” Joe kicks out savagely and watches Mike crumple to the floor with a cry, with that done he turns to leave, “Sleep well, I’ll see you in the morning,” 

The door banging closed echoes in Mike’s mind for a long time after, the only other sound his harsh breathing and muffled sobs. Eventually, darkness closes in, he hopes morning never comes.


End file.
